With the arrival of mobile Internet era, the number of smart devices is increasing gradually. Among numerous mobile devices, cellphone is the most common and portable mobile terminal device. At present, a cellphone already has diversified functions, an important function thereof is high quality music play, the speaker in the cellphone is one of the necessities for high quality music play.
Existing speakers generally include a vibrating system composed of a diaphragm and a voice coil, and a magnetic circuit system, the diaphragm is a single diaphragm including an inner suspension and an outer suspension, stiffness of the inner suspension and the outer suspension of a same diaphragm is difficult to be adjusted. Due to the difficulty on adjusting the stiffness of the inner and outer suspensions of the same diaphragm, segmenting vibration of the diaphragm cannot be suppressed, the diaphragm will shake.
Therefore, there is a necessity to provide a new speaker, so as to solve the above problem.